


Special Delivery

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: Aww, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Letters, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: So as you may or may not know I started writing stuff as an amourshipping author and I still love Amourso here's a short story by meEnjoy





	Special Delivery

_**Was writing this while listening to** _

_**Witt Lowry - Coupons** _

_**I apologise in advance if this is**_ _ **cringy**_ _ **I wrote this 2 years ago when I was first starting to get acquainted with Wattpad I'm pretty sure it was just before Christmas 2016 like a month from when I started writing on Wattpad**_  
_**So yeah enjoy**_

 

_**Chapter 1 ~ Ash** _

**3rd person P.o.V**  
It's been almost 3 months since Ash parted ways with Bonnie, Clemont and Serena. During that time, he ended up going to Alola and enrolling at the Pokemon School.

He made many friends, and also met Professor Kukui and Professor Oak's cousin, Samson Oak, but there was one person who was always on his mind, that was Serena, the girl with the straw hat that he helped a long time ago, back in camp, she was also the girl who he travelled with through the Kalos Region, he will never forget the last moment he shared with her before she left for Hoenn.

_**Flashback (3 months ago at the Kalos airport)** _

"Plane K155X heading to Hoenn will be leaving soon all passengers make your way to gate Ax5 please."

"Well I guess it's time, I'll never forget any of you." Serena said trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah it is, isn't it." I say with noticeable sadness.

"But we will meet each other again, right Ash?"

"Of course we will Serena! I promise."

We embraced one last time and she headed down the escalator towards the gate.

_What's this feeling..? I'm feeling regret but why? I'm feeling sadness, it's as if I don't want her to leave me... Ughhhhhhhhh... Brock said that this feeling comes from being in love... Do I love Serena? There's no doubt, I do love her..._ My thoughts were cut short by Serena shouting.

"Ash just one last thing!" She exclaimed, running back up to me.

She then kissed me on my lips and whispered, "You are my ultimate goal, I truly love you, when we meet again, I'll be a more mature and attractive woman."

She then smiled and winked at me, before running down the escalator shouting, "Thank you for everything!"

I was just frozen there with a dumbfounded expression. My mind was racing. _S-She actually loves me... Why didnt I realize this earlier? Now I know why they said I said I was dense... Ughhhh I'm such a fucking idiot, now she's gone, FUUUUUCKKKKK! Serena I promise I'll be back for you and I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated._

_**End of Flashback** _

**"** I still can't believe it's been 3 months since we said goodbye to Serena... I will always remember her, and I _will_ be back for her." I say to Pikachu.

"I've met many friends here... 3 girls as well and they have shown interest in me."

"Pika Pi Pikachu."

"Hey! I was dense okay, but ever since that day Serena kissed me, I broke out of my dense shell... Lana, Mallow, and Lillie, no matter how kind, cute, or sweet they are, they will never take Serena's place... Never!"

"Pika" Pikachu said as he nodded in agreement.

I look over to my desk to the picture of me and Serena back in summer camp.

 

I sat there grinning like an idiot reminiscing about the week I first met Serena. _We were practically inseparable, when we all left camp, that was the worst day of my life. All my happiness left me that day, I wasn't happy like I normally was... Until mum snapped me out of it and suggested I should start my journey... That's when I got Pikachu and travelled to various regions... My mind was still on that honey blonde haired angel that I met in summer camp_... My thoughts were cut off by knock on my door.

 

 

"Who could that be at this time?"

 

 

"Ash it's Samson... I got a package and letter for you."

 

 

_Letter from who?_ I thought while opening up the door.

 

 

"It arrived in the morning but I was too busy, so here."

 

 

"Thanks Professor, but who's it from?"

 

 

"That is for you to find out young man, now if you please I'll be off now." He said as he left.

 

 

"I wonder what this is..." I say to Pikachu.

 

 

I walk over to my bed and was met with a sweet aroma from the envelope that instantly reminded me of Serena.

 

 

"Okay let's see what we have here?"  
I say, opening the letter.

 

 

_**Dear Ash** _

 

 

_**It has been a while, hasn't it?**_  
_**Anyway, I've heard that you're in Alola now and attending school, wow I never thought I'll see the day where Ash Ketchum goes to a new region and attends school.**_

 

 

I smiled and chuckled as I thought "I never even thought I'll see this day as well."

 

 

_**I'm doing great in Hoenn and you were right! These contests are much harder, especially the battle rounds. I managed to win 2 contest ribbons and man did I have to work for them hehe....** _

 

 

_**I've also met two amazing coordinators, Dawn and May, they are really helpful and we're like sisters now :). We got to know each other and I told them all about you, they were intrigued and they asked for your name their eyes widened in shock when I told them. Who knew that I would meet up with two of your old traveling companions?** _

 

 

_**This came as a shock to me as you never mentioned them. They started asking me more questions about how me and you met and etc. They caught on to the fact that I love you, so after endless teasing, they left.** _

 

 

_**About loving you and that kiss.**_  
_**When I finish my journey here in Hoenn, I'm gonna come back to you as I truly love you and miss you.**_

 

 

_Serena, I miss you too... I yearn to hear your sweet voice again... I yearn to hug you and kiss you and love you the way you deserve, but I just had to be so fucking oblivious didn't I screw you writers why did you make me this way for fuck sakes... Anyway back to the letter sorry for that people I just had to get that off my chest.._

  
_**We promised that we will see each other again, and when we do, there will be more than that kiss to come. Don't you dare fall in love with any other girl, you promised you will be back for me.**_

_**Well, for now goodbye my sweet prince until we see again.** _

_**From your love,**_  
_**Serena Yvonne xx**_

_**P.S. I hope you like the gift I sent.** _

I sat there with tears in my eyes and a huge grin plastered on my face.  
I grab the box and started to carefully open it. In the box, I see a sapphire-encrusted heart-shaped locket, in it, there was a picture of me and Serena when we were kids.

"This is just beautiful... Thank you Serena I will always treasure this and wear all the time." I say to myself.

Another gold item caught my attention.  
It was a Gold half-heart bracelet. It had a note attached to it.

_**Ash, I hope you like the locket and this half heart bracelet... I have the other half, when we meet, the heart will be complete like the way mine will be. The truth is, I feel incomplete without you but you taught me to never give up till it's over, and I won't! I'll continue this journey and win the Grand Festival, then I'll return to you and we'll be together forever. <3 ** _

_**"**_ Serena, I can't wait for you to get back and I'll treasure these gifts forever." I think out loud.

"I know what to do now, you wanna help buddy?"

No reply. _Well that's weird._ I turn around and see a sleeping Pikachu.  
I smile at him and say, "Well, I'll do this myself then."

I walk over to my desk and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_**Dear Serena...** _

**Well that's all folks.**  
**Amourzing isn't it** 😍

**If this is underwhelming give me a break I was writing this at 5 in the morning, I don't even know why XD.**


End file.
